But You're Straight
by YayForIshida
Summary: Ishida walks in to school after a... eventful night, not noticing that a little give away was round his wrists. IchiIshi. Birthday fic to 19Rachi94/Zenaku - Yoi :D


Hey again, FF friends :D! YayForIshida is back with a special treat. It's Rei-Rei's Birthday... You may know her as **19Rachi94/Zenaku – Yoi.** She's a really good friend and so I made her this for her Birthday. Happy Birthday, lovie... So glad I met you. :]

I do not own Bleach, but damn... I wish I did XD

**Warnings:** Hints of M/Bondage :D... and... that's it... (Sorry I couldn't write you an M, Rei-Rei... I'm too chicken XD)

--

Ishida Uryuu walked in to school, his hair silky, his glasses sparkling and his posture straight. Everything looked normal about the boy. That was until you glanced down at his wrists. He walked over to his normal group, nodding in acknowledgement. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime- all of the normal ones were there.

"Ohayou, Ishida-kun!" Orihime chimed brightly. Ishida nodded slightly, bringing a hand up to his face.

"Ohayou, Inoue-san." He murmured, pressing the middle of his glasses with two fingers of his right hand. Orihime gasped at the sight, turning to Tatsuki who was seated next to her. Keigo walked in front of the boy, grabbing his wrists and staring at them. Ishida yanked them away, glaring at him.

"Hey, geek, what happened to your wrists?" Keigo asked, hands on his hips. Ishida frowned at him. He looked down at both of his wrists and blinked. Red marks encircled them, looking like he had been tied up. Ishida shot a glance at Ichigo, who was smirking. Ishida did get tied up, and he enjoyed being tied up, but he wasn't going to tell Keigo that.

**--Flashback-ness—**

'_Really... why did Kurosaki ask me to do such a chore? He should learn how to keep his goods in tact.' _Ishida paced down the road, his little box of sewing equipment held in his hand like a suitcase. He opened the gate of Kurosaki's house, closing it behind him and rapped on the door, softly. The door opened slowly, revealing Ichigo in a, rather tight, purple shirt and jeans.

"Kurosaki." Ishida greeted, simply, with a nod of his head. Ichigo replied with a nod, opening the door further. Ishida stepped through the door, taking off his shoes and neatly placing them by the stairs.

"He's around somewhere. Just gotta be careful y' don't scare him." Ichigo almost whispered, cautiously looking around him.

"I do know, Kurosaki." Ishida glared, making his way upstairs, keeping his eyes open for the stuffed toy. When he wasn't seen on the stairs, Ishida walked in to Ichigo's room, slowly stepping around, searching for the toy. He placed his box of equipment on the floor by Ichigo's bed. Ichigo joined him in the room, his hands on his hips.

"Well?" He sighed, watching the Quincy search with those blue eagle eyes.

"I can't find him, Kurosaki." Ishida saw something move out of the corners of his eyes. "There!" Ishida pointed at a basket of laundry, which revealed the toy. Ishida make a grab for him, but he ran off, out of the room, and hid, just in time. The two boys sighed, Ichigo collapsed on his chair as Ishida sat on his bed.

"He's not gonna come out for ages now." Ichigo sighed again, slouching in his chair.

"Well, I might as well go then-"

"N-No... Why don't y' stay? I mean, it'll be a wasted journey if not." Ichigo tried to persuade the Quincy, walking to the door and shutting it. Ishida observed the orange-haired Shinigami, slowly bringing one leg to droop over the other. Ichigo joined the Quincy on the bed, looking around.

"Pardon me for intruding in your personal life, but would you mind me asking where your family are?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. Ichigo turned to look at Ishida, their odd stares meeting and joining in some odd, uncomfortable way. Ishida turned away, shaking an invisible crease from his shirt.

"Dad's not coming back for, like, a week. He's taken Yuzu and Karin to see my Uncle. I didn't wanna go, so he let me stay here." Ichigo explained, lying down. Ishida turned his head back to stare at the boy. He was roguishly handsome, in a weird manly way.

"...So..." Ichigo muttered, moments later of an uncomfortable silence. "Uhh, do you... like music?" Ishida raised an eyebrow at the boy, pushing his glasses up with a middle finger.

"Yes, Kurosaki, I do." Ishida replied simply, gazing around Ichigo's room.

"Cool, what kind of music?" It was so obvious Ichigo was trying his damnedest to make conversation, but Ishida just wasn't bothered.

"Certainly not your type, Kurosaki." Ishida hissed, throwing a glare at him through over his opaque glasses. Ishida saw him roll his eyes. He sat up and faced the Quincy.

"... Have y' ever drunk before?" Ichigo asked, intent lacing his voice. Ishida observed him, wishing his goofy-smiley face was as easy to read as his stern-angry face.

"Of course, Kurosaki, how else would I be alive?" Ishida's voice reeked of amusement. Ichigo sighed, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Beer." Ichigo stated, simply.

"...No," Ishida hesitated, staring at him from the corners of his ocean eyes. "Why?"

"Do y' want one?" Ichigo stood from the bed, reaching up towards the ceiling. Ishida watched how his muscles tensed and extended beneath his shirt. He found himself feeling oddly warm. "I was gonna get one for me."

"N-No, thank you, Kurosaki" Ishida politely declined, a hand raised. "I have no reason to be inebriated." Ichigo clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." The Shinigami made his way out of the room, noting no sight of the stuffed toy.

When he had returned, Ishida was leaning against his wall with his legs cross on the bed. Ishida looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing the boy walk in with two brown bottles.

"Kurosaki-"

"Shut up. I got y' one anyway." Ichigo sat next to the boy, dropping the bottle in his lap. Ishida clutched it, turned it around and mumbled the contents to himself. "So, Ishida..." Ichigo opened his bottle with something on his key ring. Ishida looked up at the sound of his name. "What's your relationship status?" Ichigo smirked slightly.

"You have no reason to need to know, Kurosaki." Ishida mumbled in his monotone voice.

"Aw, c'mon! It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone." Ichigo moaned, sipping at the odd-looking liquid. Ishida closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm single. Happy?" Ishida snapped his stern gaze at the Shinigami, who happily returned it with a smirk.

"Yeah..." He took another mouthful. "So, I've been wonderin' this for ages now, what gender are you actually interested in?" Ishida's eyes widened, his cheeks becoming a pale pink. He glanced down at the bottle in his hands.

"Kurosaki, open this for me. I'm intrigued." Ishida handed him the bottle, trying to avoid the question just asked. Ichigo took it from him and with a flick of his key ring, the bottle hissed as the cap fell on the soft sheets of the bed. Ichigo stared as Ishida took it back and lifted the tip to his lips. Ishida parted his lips, slightly doubtful of the taste from the strong fumes emerging from it. He tilted the bottle and let the liquid slide down his throat, wincing at the taste. He ripped the tip from his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That is disgusting! How could you dare drink such a thing?!"

"Eh, it gets better after a while. You're new to it, so, yeah." Ichigo shrugged, taking another drink. Ishida bit his lip, staring at the other boy. _Kurosaki is an interesting fool._

After a few more sips, the taste did get slightly more acceptable, but Ishida still didn't like it. Ichigo was on his second bottle, which intrigued Ishida. Ichigo's cheeks were a slight pink and his eyes were a little unfocused. He seemed a little friendlier which made Ishida feel a lot more uncomfortable than he did already. Especially since he had found feelings for the other boy.

"H-Hey, Ishida..." Ichigo murmured, looking up at Ishida from where he was lying. Ishida glanced over, not exactly ecstatic that he had noticed how plump and moist Ichigo's lips were.

"What?" Ishida murmured back, his voice slightly wavering as he stared at the other boy's chest, rising and falling slowly; his muscles becoming more apparent with every inhale.

"Y' didn't answer my question." Ichigo replied, turning over on his front and resting his chin in the palms of his hands. Ishida's eyes widened once again and he looked away.

"You don't need to know, Kurosaki, so please, cease with such questions." Ishida sighed, exasperated. Ichigo began to sit up, crawling over to where Ishida sat. He kneeled next to him; his eyes being the most focused they had been since he started drinking. Ishida saw a little smirk at the edges of his mouth, quirking upwards to lighten his face with amusement.

"If y' tell me yours, I'll tell y' mine." Ichigo looked at Ishida through his orange tinted eyelashes. Ishida felt his cheeks warm, but he had no reason to know Ichigo's sexuality, he already knew it.

"There's no need. You're straight." Ishida replied, turning his head towards the door. Ichigo slid a finger under Ishida's chin and turned his head back, so their gazes met and they shared that gaze they did before.

"Wrong." Ichigo slowly closed the gap between the two of them, pressing his lips against Ishida's softly. Ishida couldn't acknowledge everything going on, he felt dizzy. He clutched on to Ichigo's shoulders, steadying himself. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Ichigo slide a hand on his waist, and lower his back against the bed.

Ichigo was the first to pull away, gazing down at the dazed Quincy beneath him. He had a small smile playing on his lips as he ran his fingers through Ishida's locks. Ishida stared up at him, the colour from his cheeks slowly fading back to normal. Ichigo leant down again, only to be pushed away by a hand on his chest.

"Kurosaki... You're only doing this because of that foul liquid." Ishida murmured, glancing to the right of him. Ichigo proceeded forward, his lips inches away from Ishida's.

"Ishida..." Ichigo purred in a lust-laced voice. "I'm sober. I will remember everything in the morning. I won't regret it, and I want to carry on." Before Ishida could speak, Ichigo had parted Ishida's lips with a hand on his chin, leaning down and thrusting his tongue in to his mouth. Ishida hesitated to kiss back, but he knew Ichigo meant his words and would not go back on them. Ishida slowly began to move his tongue along side Ichigo's, slowly getting used to the odd taste of that foul liquid and... Well, Ichigo. Ichigo had already positioned himself between the Quincy's legs, kneeling over him. Ichigo broke the kiss, pulling away to nip softly at the Quincy's jaw. Ishida sighed slightly, tilting his head upwards for better access for Ichigo. Ichigo traced kisses down his jaw and on to his neck, focusing on one part in particular. He kissed and sucked softly, teasing the skin in to his mouth. While his mouth was busied with Ishida's neck, his hand slid up the boy's shirt, running his fingers along the quivering muscles of his torso. He released his hand from underneath the Quincy's shirt, moving to unbutton it. Ichigo breathed heavily against Ishida's neck, causing the boy to shiver and gasp. "Ishida... have you ever done this before?" Ishida squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to tell him the truth but he had to.

"Y-Yes..." Ishida gasped out, feeling Ichigo slide the shirt from his arms. Ichigo's mouth ghosted over Ishida's shoulder, sucking on the muscle next to it. He nipped playfully before biting down hard, earning a moan of twisted pleasure. Almost like revenge, Ishida threaded his fingers through Ichigo's hair and pulled hard. Ichigo chuckled, kissing the bruised skin better.

"Y' have, have y'?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, smirking. Ishida stared up at him, his shoulder throbbing. "Well, I better make this good for you then." Ichigo bent down and pecked Ishida's lips before standing from his bed and walking over to his closet. Ishida watched him, panting slightly, as he retrieved two school ties from the closet. Ichigo sauntered over, a huge smirk plastered across his exterior. He climbed back on the bed, straddling Ishida's hips.

"K-Kurosaki?" Ishida murmured as the orange-headed boy grabbed his wrists and wrapped each tie around his wrist. Ishida finally caught on. "No. No way, Kurosaki-" Ichigo leaned forward, only enough space between their lips to breathe.

"Yes way, Ishida..." Ichigo purred before tying each end of the tie to opposite ends of the bed-board, around a post. "Now behave..." And with that, the Shinigami closed the distance between their lips and continued his exploration of Ishida.

**-The Next Morning-**

Ishida opened his eyes, tiredly, his head on resting on something soft, yet firm, and moving. He tilted his head upwards to see what it belonged to. He smiled softly when he saw the blurry face of a sleeping Ichigo. Sitting up slightly, he leaned over the Shinigami to retrieve his glasses. His arms shot pain up them, but what do you expect when they had been held vertical for the whole night. He placed them on his nose and lay back on the Shinigami, looking up out of Ichigo's window. It was still pretty dark; Ishida guessed it was around five AM. He sighed mentally, remembering he had school today. He felt an arm wrap around his waist. Ishida turned his head and was greeted with a moonlit face of a smiling Ichigo.

"Mornin', Ishida." Ichigo muttered, brushing rogue strands of hair from the Quincy's face. Ishida blinked a few times before sighing at the touch.

"Good morning, Kurosaki." Ishida replied, his voice unusually low from lack of use. Ichigo smiled softly. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the Quincy's forehead.

"I told you I wouldn't regret it." Ichigo told Ishida, moving to lie down again. Ishida prevented the smile from forming on his lips.

"Kurosaki, we have school and I do not have my uniform here." Ishida explained, off subject, his eyes slightly closing.

"It's okay. I'll walk y' to your house wait for y' to get changed and then I'll go before you... Y' know, for suspicions and that." Ichigo explained, turning over and holding the Quincy to his chest.

"...Thank you." Ishida murmured, leaning back in to the Shinigami's embrace. He felt a peck on his cheek before he drifted of for another hour.

**--Flashback-ness End-ness—**

"So what happened then, Ishida?" The annoyingly hyper boy bounced around the Quincy. "Y' gonna tell us? C'mon we're your friends too." Ishida scoffed. "Comeee onnnn!!!"

"Asano-kun, I wish not to share my personal life with you." Ishida mumbled in his monotone voice. Ichigo smirked, walking over.

"Oooooh! Your personal life... Y' kinky thing!" Keigo squealed. Ishida felt his cheeks redden, turning away towards the stairs. That was when he heard the squeaky boy squeal in pain. He snapped his head round to see Ichigo's fist next to where Keigo was now writhing on the floor, in pain.

"You don't know when t' shut up, do y', Keigo?" Ichigo sighed, walking over to Ishida with his hands in his pockets. Ichigo smirked at Ishida, earning another blush and turn of his head. He walked next to the Quincy, mumbling so the others wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Hmph. Almost caught out, Ishida." Ichigo teased. Ishida ignored his comment, tapping down the stairs.

"Don't you think it was suspicious that you punched him?" Ishida asked, turning around a corner towards their classroom. Ichigo shook his head.

"I always hit him. It's normal." Ichigo shrugged. Just as Ishida was about to step in the empty classroom, Ichigo stood in front of him, clutching his waist. "Round mine. Tonight. At eight." Ichigo moved away, smirking. People began to push past Ishida, who stood there trying to hide his smile that sneaked up on his lips. Ishida also moved to sit, his mind wondering what Ichigo had in store for him that night.

--

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that! Review if thou wants :D

Happeh Birthday, Rei-Rei-san :D xxx


End file.
